It is well recognized that an athlete feels stronger, and can exercise longer and more effectively, when well hydrated. Nevertheless, a person exercising in a gym will quickly realize that there are few convenient places to place a water bottle while working out. Most gym equipment, for example, is devoid of bottle holders. A gym goer will therefore soon resort to placing his or her water bottle on the only available horizontal surface, namely, the floor.
Storing one's water bottle on a dirty gym floor is not only unhygienic, but also creates a tripping hazard and may make the bottle prone to being knocked over. In addition, storing a bottle in this manner is inconvenient and breaks a workout “flow” by making a gym goer have to repeatedly bend over to pick up and put down his or her water bottle. Lastly, it is easy for one water bottle to get confused with another when they are placed on the floor, leading to uncertainty as to what bottle belongs to what owner.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for apparatus that allow a water bottle or other such bottle to be safely maintained out of the way, but easily accessed, while a person is exercising in a gym environment.